


In the Forest

by kiddiluna



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people knew about this but John had a secret relationship with an Native and it certainly not Pocahontas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Forest

A man that held himself with poise, and dignity. He hand shoulder length blonde hair with piercing blue eyes that shined thru the day like pools of water.

His name was John Smith. He was one of the early settlers that had made it to the new world with out get Scurvy and dying on the trip to America. Right now he was now he was sitting in the dense forest outside New Georgetown. Naming it after their current King in England where they hailed from.

Smiling as he waited near the Giant Oak tree where he had once had meet Pocahontas when he learned that his feelings for her were strictly platonic. When he was making his way back to the small town he saw the strong warrior who has woken up hours after the dispute between natives and the settlers.

Koccum had never approached him until John approached him surprising the Native. Koccum said nothing to John just merely stared for the first two meetings. On there third meeting Koccum began to speak in English in short answers. John began to teach Koccum how to speak English every meeting after that.

Slowly they taught each other things about their culture, language on Koccum's part and the land the lived and once lived. Soon John began to have more feelings for Koccum when he approached him with these feelings were returned.

So now every meeting from then on began there way to explore these feelings.Today was one of those special meetings, Koccum finally arrived he approached John with a smirk graced upon his lips.

"John." Koccum called as he approached the blonde pecking the other on the side if his cheek. As John returned the kiss with one of the pecks of his own.

"Koccum." John said pulling away to lock eyes with Koccum,   
"How have you been?" 

"I have been faring well trying to send messages to other tribes and settle any matter with your people." Koccum informs him before asking "What about yourself?"

"I have been fine." John said as he laid his head on the other shoulder as the other arm snaked around his waist. "Been coming and going from other settlements to make sure things are okay."

 

"That good." Koccum analyzes before he turns slightly before pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm glad I was able to meet with you today." John says when Koccum pulled away.

"As am I. " Koccum agrees as he blushed some of the other blonde locks away from his face before pecking him once more before turning to watch the sun set enjoying each other presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story please give comments or Kudos


End file.
